Untitled
by Exodiano
Summary: #4 Privet Drive. "What? I have another aunt!" Almost shouted Harry. Witwicky's residence. "What? Mom...You're a Brit? and I have two cousins and an uncle?" asked doubtfully Sam. SLASH SAM x HARRY x BEE
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, I'm rewriting this...

Harry Potter x Transformers xover

Warnings: AU (Pre OotP; pre-and-during TF 2007 Movie); Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own.

Pairings: SamXHarryXBee[with Holoform and without] (not necessarily in that order); JazzXProwl (at the end of mission city); MilesXTrent; 'HideXWill (Sorry, but Sarah was too shocked by alien 'bots and left Will with Annabelle to just get away).

Summary:

#4 Privet Drive. "What? I have another aunt?" Almost shouted Harry.

Witwicky's residence. "What? Mom...You're a Brit? and I have two cousins and an uncle?" asked doubtfully Sam. "What are their names?" "Dudley and Vernon Dursley, he's my younger-and-boiling-kettle-like brother, he's married to a Petunia Dursley nee Evans, she's the biological aunt of your acquired cousin, Harry Potter... Hey, Sam, Why are you so pale? Sam... Sam... SAM! RON, QUICK, SAM FAINTED!"

**Prologue: Another cousin?**

#4, Privet Drive

"Move, Freak! We have to be to Heathrow by 1:42 pm.!" bellowed Petunia.

"Where are we going, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry trying and finally succeeding in hauling his uncle's baggage in the trunk.

"To my _'dear'_ Sister-in-law Judy Witwicky, your uncle's older sister between Marge and Vernon to be precise, in America. Try to not use any freakishness, am I clear, ungrateful brat? She has a son and I want you to not corrupt him, okay?" her tone was frosty and _'dear'_ was almost venomous, but she was way behind Snape in the Art of Sarcasm.

"What? I have another aunt?" almost shouted Harry.

"Yes, or are you so dumb to not hear crearly what I said?" The sneer that accompanied this was eerily reminiscent of 'The best of Snape's sneers' Collection (sibilants not intended)© - Longbottom and Potter succeeded at one potion while paired for the lesson?' "Now, get your best hand-me-downs and pack!"

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Witwicky Residence

"Mom, why are you so... hyper?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Oh, Sam, My little brother is coming from England tomorrow so you can meet your two cousins, aren't you happy?"

"Mom... From when do I have an English Uncle?" Sam's confused face was comical, left eyebrow to the hair line and deer in the headlight eyes with slack jaw

"Well, your grandparents where from Catford and I was born in London, when your uncle Vernon finished University and married Petunia, we transferred here in this house with Mum and Dad, then I met Ron and... You know the rest..."

"What? Mom...You're a Brit? and I have two cousins and an uncle?" asked doubtfully Sam. "What are their names?"

"Dudley and Vernon Dursley, he's my younger-and-boiling-kettle-like brother, he's married to a Petunia Dursley nee Evans, she's the biological aunt of your acquired cousin, Harry Potter..." At the name the teen paled to a vampire-like complexion. "Hey, Sam, why are you so pale? Sam... Sam... SAM! RON, QUICK, SAM FAINTED!"

_Sam's dream-scape, the night before._

_"Hey, love..." Said a faint voice._

_'Who's that...'_

_"C'mon love; You know how Harry gets when we are late!" Same voice, but a little more definite: it was male, young and a little stern._

_"Who?" Sam managed to whisper faintly._

_"Harry, Harry Potter, our spark-bonded, don't you remember? Please, hurry, or he's going into depressive-mode again!" There was a little anger in his voice. After that Sam woke up._

_End of the Dream._

"Oh my head! And stop with the salts!" Shouted Sam when he woke up on the couch.

"Do I have to call in and say you aren't going to school, Sam?" Asked Ron.

"No, no, dad, it's all right, I'll... just get some energy potion. No problem at all... at all. In two days I'll have the last A, but to have it I'll need to go to school till then, so please... please!"

His father was about to protest so he had to raise the stakes.

Kicked puppy dog eyes full force, green. Fake tears, green. All green...

"Please, let me go tomorrow, let me..."

Ronald was moved, even if he knew the look was fake. "Okay, Sam, but another one of these fainting spells or even a little of fogginess and you'll call, okay? Are we clear on this?"

"Yes, yes... I'll get the promised A and will call you if I have any little problem." promised Samuel.

"Ok, then... just remember to get home not later then 19:00 the day after tomorrow! We'll have dinner with my brother-in-law and his family at their hotel at 20:30 but will go at 20 to let you know your cousins a little more."

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Chapter's end.


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: As before

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

**Chapter 1: Departure.**

#4, Privet drive.

When Harry got to his room he was a little... well, he was in a really bad panic attack.

'Oh, Merlin, I'll have to go too, how could it be! They never took me with them! I'll have to send a letter to Professor McGonagal! Or maybe even to Dumbledore! But they will never reach them in time!' Ok, he was a little frantic... or not: 'I'll phone Hermione... she can tell me anything about the American Ministry!'

_Flashback, Harry's room after he got back from Hogwarts._

_'Hedwidge isn't back yet, what happened to her?' Harry thought while dozing off on his (ratty and almost broken) bed._

_Just as he thought that, a faint pecking on the window alerted him of his familiar's return. He got up and opened the window to let her in._

_"Hey, girl, what took you so long?" asked with concern laced in his voice. Then he saw a box and a letter tied to her leg. "Who's that from?"_

_The owl just hooted and trusted her leg to him._

_He got everything and flopped down again on his bed._

_The package and letter were from his female best friend._

_Dear Harry,_

_my parents got you a present so that we could call each other without you having to ask_

_your relatives to use the phone or using Hedwidge during the day._

_Call me if you need anything,_

_your best friend (and, even if not in blood, sister),_

_H.G._

_P.S. There are 200 £ worth of calls, I expect you to at least call me (I'm in the contact list_

_under 'Sis' and my house is under 'Granger's')._

_Opening the box he found a sleek and strangely emerald iPhone 3G with a gold lightning logo surrounded by a coppery cog and a silver wolf howling over it instead of the apple. On it was a tiny written post-it:_

_'I hope you like this one, I got you an iPhone, then asked the twins to tweak it with_

_Arthur's help to work even in magical areas and change its colours (I don't know _

_about the meaning of the cog, Arthur said that the symbols change to match it's _

_owner; the same is true for the screen-saver and the personal OS symbol), it does _

_not need any battery charge, as it absorbs any ambient magic to power it, but you _

_have a recharge kit to pretend it needs charging._

_Also, no one can steal it from you and has a magic detector and radar, so that you_

_can see if there are magical areas or people near you and who are they, like the_

_Marauder's map, but instead of names, says if he's a D.E. or a Light, Neutral,_

_Dark wiz, squib or psychic. _

_D.E. are Purple skulls, Order members are Golden wings. For now the others are _

_monochromatic dots._

_The detector is like Moody's eye, it's the camera on the back. It scans every_

_object and place in front of it and says on the screen if there are any spells or_

_curses on/around but not which ones. A pamphlet is in the box._

_These options are divided in different programs, so you'll have to exit one to use_

_the other._

_About the rest of it, you have to explore._

_Maybe I'll add a library in there, after all there's no problem of space... you know,_

_Magic!_

_The twins will be making one for me and some for the rest of us while you're reading._

_Bye, Herms._

_PS They said that the preliminary test for my colour scheme will be golden pages over blue and brass cloud setting with a __reddish dark chocolate German Long-haired Pointer, and Ron's is chudley cannons' orange with an orange parrot in a black cloud._

_He was mystified and played with it all night. His OS' symbol was a blocky red head with a golden cog surrounding it and ever-changing azure sparks between them._

_Flashback Ends_

'I have to call her...' and with that he got the mPhone (as the twins called it, they even got two for themselves and one for Arthur and one for Hermione; red and gold with changing fireworks, red and gold with changing fireworks with black ravens for the twins and mechanical design with a Chinchilla for their father.

Calling was helpful, for example: did you know that the Enchanter's Enclave (or USA's Ministry) didn't have the ban on using magic out of school for teens and the trackers lifted automatically when setting foot on American territory, but you got fines if you did magic in not dangerous situations while there are muggles around that aren't family or great friend who can keep it a secret?

And that Werewolves were accepted in society and the Wolfsbane was distributed for free in a safe, warded, haven to hide during a full moon?

And what about blood banks for Vampires? Or Incubi/Succubi's pleasure reserves (naturally there are only voluntary and certified people for it and prepaid obligatory med check ups)?

'Ok, the last was creepy... but I can do magic freely, there! Well... almost...' thought Harry. 'Uncle will be there... and the Secrecy-pain-in-the-ass...'

He asked then if they could shrink his trunk so that he could bring it for every inconvenience and a twin popped up (fast, uh?) and charmed it featherweight and matchstick box in size, then popped away and TBWL finished packing for thee days worth of things in a ratty backpack (also Dudley's hand-me-down) and placed the trunk in a pouch on it.

"Move it, freak! We have to go!" Bellowed Vernon from downstairs.

'Here we go...'

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Witwicky's residence, Tranquillity; next day.

"So, when will my cousins arrive, mom?" Asked again Sam.

"As I told you five minutes ago, this afternoon at 5:27 pm. So, counting enough time to get to the hotel, taking a shower, changing their clothes and resting a bit, we'll have dinner at the hotel at 8:00 pm" Answered Judy sternly. "Now it's 7:12 am so go to Mile's already! "

"Ok, ok..." with that Sam spun around and disappeared with a pop.

"What should I do with you, Sam... It appears that letting you go to Salem during summer was a good idea..." Murmured Judy.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

End chapter.

NB Please, tell me if I make any mistake


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own.

NB Theo(*) is an appearance-only OC, a 7th year Griffindor who teased Harry (as in, Theo is older than Harry) because he couldn't do or recognize an innuendo, so the BWL asked Seamus, and he made our Hero a little closet pervert... not that he would know that in this case he was right... maybe...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

**Chapter 2: Bon Voyage and a watching prowler.**

Witwicky's residence.

The portkey brought Sam on his bed, fortunately for him as he was utterly doomed in using them. His home-to-school one was set to land on a extra-strong cushioning charm near the infirmary. Magister Delvin, his charm professor, said that it was because his soul-mate was too far away, perhaps western Europe or eastern China as he would have died by major impact or torn apart by his first portkey if his mate was in Australia or some other farther away location.

"Sam, are you home?" the loud voice of his father disturbed his recovery.

"Yeah, dad! I've just arrived." Shouted Samuel. _'Sometimes it's annoying recovering from the portkeys just for ten sec then being called by dad...'_

"Good, you have one hour and an half to prepare, so hurry up! Also my darling said that you'll have to leave any conspicuous magical item at home. Just bring the stick and your emergency port-pendant-thingy, maybe even the true-reading-glasses of yours" Shouted again Ron.

"Portkey, Dad, Port-K-E-Y, and Truth Reading Goggles. And why should I bring them? Do you think we'll need them?"

"Dunno, but it seems so to Judy, she thinks that she'll need them, after all she searched the school Petunia said Harry was going to and didn't find any little piece of info about a school with that name, so..."

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean. 3 hours ago.

Harry was testing all function of his phone in economy class while his relatives were either eating like turkeys or chatting and sneering in first class.

Now he was using the magical radar function and it showed that the passenger near him was a light-sided squib, so he did the Griffindor thing, that is gather his courage and talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Harry. It's your first flight? Mine is..." _'How pathetic'_

"Hi, I'm Delphina..." said her looking at him kindly, then widening her eyes at his curse scar. Then whispered: "It's my third flight... Mr. Potter..."

"Uh... Can you not say anything..."

"Of course not, I'm sorry if it seems unjust, I can't see why an infant should be hauled on a Hero-worshipping-podium for something out of his hands..." was the harsh, even if in soft tone, response.

"Thank Merlin... finally one who can see me for myself..." whispered him, then looked up shocked that he said that aloud.

"Don't look like that, I see that all your fame it's only a weight on your shoulders rather than anything else... Ok, let's try again: I'm Delphina Arthemisia Waterfront, but you can call me Phiphi if you want." Said her extending her hand.

"Harry James Potter, but you can call me just Harry..." And shook her hand, then added "Thanks, Phiphi."

Phiphi, despite her cold ice blue eyes, was a warm 25 y.o. lady, daughter of a great American Engineer and a squib with a flower shop, also she was the cousin of a certain Will, a good wizard who married a muggle who's afraid of anything abnormal. So he ended up in the Army and had to hide his magic to her. He was the one who gave her a potion to achieve with the little magic she had the Animagus transformation. She was a very, _very_ big black and white husky and that explained her eyes and the white strands in her ink-black hairs.

The BWL talked about his school-life and an highly edited version of his summer, then what little he knew of his parents, becoming shocked when she said she knew his mother was the winner of Dweomer's award for Charms and Warding excellency creating a ward against ill intention and actions that had dire consequences, from stinging hex to dismemberment or banishment to a lower plane of existence, based on an ancient ward in a Mayan tomb that used strange carvings that weren't even known till she deciphered them. When asked, she told him that he could ask the Charm Magister of Salem school of magic to have a copy of his mother's works, as he was the Certified keeper that the Enclave asked to store them to.

Then an announcement told them that they would land in 20 minutes, so they changed topic to weather and why they were going in Nevada and exchanged numbers so they could talk again.

After recovering their baggage and giving them 'gently' (as in shoving them with enough force to bruise his ribs) to Harry, they got to the car rental and rented an emerald BMW X5 with custom wheel symbol that resembled a face made in red lines and a writing on the left front door that said: 'To Serve and Protect' that was of one of the employees because every other ones got flat tires after Vernon got in.

When Harry got in he felt something not really unpleasant but neither pleasurable tug on his magic from the car. "Prowl?" whispered softly before asking himself where did he get that name, as he felt it was a name and not the act of moving in stealth...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Car rental 10 minutes before CT.

Prowl's holoform was eyeing the 'family' covertly. After all what would you do if you got a little tug on your spark, or in human term soul, when a family entered? Go to investigate, no?

So he was a little perplexed when he saw the young teen and the tug got stronger... And it wasn't the emerald of his eyes that housed so much contempt for his, now he knew, aunt's family and resignation on being with them. No, it was like he had encountered a gigantic magnet and was attracted from this youth at 'spiritual' level, but not like it happened with his Jazz, but in a big-brother/father way, like he had to protect him and mend his wounds... so he did the only thing he could do: fake documents for his alt-form, take out of commission every other car and then ask for his holidays, after all he worked non-stop for the past 3 years... and he was told that they were going to Tranquillity, he could meet up with Bumblebee, it's so much time he didn't talk to him... Could he have found his charge? After all in an year Optimus should arrive here... Well, let's go, or they could get away with another car...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

While his uncle was renting a car, Harry was eyeing a 22-23 years old man with blue, kind but hardened, eyes that had a certain glow to them and black hairs, wearing thin glasses with the lenses so elongated that they curved and got to his ears, like a visor, black and white shirt and dark jeans, almost posing in a defensive _'Don't even think of harming them' _way. He was eyeing his family almost distastefully, but when the guy turned to him, he felt like he was protected by a big brother and secure that he would bail him out from every sticky or hard situation... _'Hey... Did I really use such language? McGonagal would kill me if I said something like that! I'm beginning to see why it was a bad idea to ask Seamus how to make innuendos... and I'll kill Theo for teasing me about not __knowing how to...' *_

So in a little impulsive decision (as if Griffindors didn't have them at least ten times a day) Harry brought his mPhone and did a scan about magical people in the car rental.

The radar showed a red-dot-in-a-white-hexagon-in-a-green-tower-shield-like-icon.

After that they got out of the rental with another employee and every time his Walru... uh... Uncle got in a car, the wheels got suddenly flat... After a little over 25 minutes, they got to a brand new metallic emerald BMW X5 that was almost calling to the Potter's heir.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

End chapter.

**1: **You know, the golden brown, almost hazelnut, with a darker circle between iris and sclera...


	4. Chapter 3

I will not write the disclaimer or the warnings ever again in here...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

**Chapter 3: Hawt! & a good question...**

After the Dursley got to their hotel, they got to shower and change, but before getting to his 'undeserved and stolen' room, Harry was stopped from his aunt to remain till dinner then getting to the restaurant after them as they had to make a good impression to Vernon's sister, Judy, and her family, Ronald and Samuel. That got him to plan how good his looks should be, after all he could use the good clothes that the twins got him without having any repercussion till next morning, right?

So it was a surprise when he got barely 5 minutes late in the restaurant wearing dark blue, tight and hips-hugging jeans, emerald swashbuckler shirt with black and silver laces to close the boat neckline, a silver pendant with a emerald doublepyramid-like gem almost on his heart and jeans and washed-black Converse. You can leave your hat on was playing softly, as if to encourage him to think improper thoughts or mock him. He was awkwardly walking to his uncle's table. There were wolf-whistling and whispering/giggling teens (girls and boys) while a thunderous atmosphere was gathering over his family table.

Judy, or he imagined that she was her, as there weren't any other ladies except his aunt, was talking animatedly to her husband like a girl who had found the perfect dress for a dance in an ancient castle with kings and queens, while his husband, while appreciating him was trying to calm down his wife.

The most interesting reaction was from their son, as he was looking at him with glazed eyes, and his hands on his crotch hiding something... Had he an instant-pleasure moment watching him? Seeing that Harry had his face on fire, and saw that Samuel, if he remembered correctly had the decency to blush like him, changing position to sit properly with his legs under the table and not facing away like when he was painstakingly talking with Dudley. _'Well... he's handsome and attractive with his short silky hair and scruffy look... And watch his eyes, what gorgeous prophet eyes_**1**_... I like him...'_

Sam's reaction after the embarrassing hard-on in public and in front of the beauty in front of him was trying to imagine his father in bikini, but it wasn't enough, so he looked at Dudley and imagined him in bikini doing the lap-dance to the acneic girl at the table to the left. And shuddered, again and again, almost wishing to hide in a hole and die of too much brain-bleaching himself. Fortunately for him, not so much for Megatron, Harry was seated between Judy and him, so he was spared that painful death, changing it in a pleasurable torture for his spirit and delight for his eyes...

Conversation resumed with a sombre mood from the Dursley, a delighted look from Sam, excited and curious one from Judy while Ron tried to calm her and total embarrassment from the BWL.

Dinner progressed fairly well, even if slowly, and our two heroes talked about nothings and everything, slowly flirting with the other till there was only them, a Paradise of words and light music, if Harry and Sam recalled correctly, it was Beautiful Eyes, by The Hit Co., followed by Kiss Me by The Cardigans.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

While the Dursley where dining, Prowl was almost growling. Disguised this time as a lonely 40 y.o. man in light grey shirt and dark red and white pants and jacket, he was disconcerted about his self-appointed charge changing in such lecherous clothings, but that was openly discarded for making squeamish the owner of every lustful glance and stare pointed to the youth. Strangely, he got a certainly good vibe from Sam, as he recalled from overhearing the introductions, so he let him go... He had a similar energy reading as Emerald-eyes, and also seemed that they were two puzzle pieces that were attracted one another like moths to a candle... _'Maybe they are spark-mates? It's extremely rare that humans find their only-ones, after all one possibility on the rest of the universe...' _He thought. After all he recalled easily how a rather tranquil teen from planet Resial was mate to a Freufirlian and both were able to hear and emotionally feel each other, while they couldn't touch or see their intended... They both died a very painful, emotionally and physically, death by suicide... So he thought that his race was far more merciful about that, as they could forge a spark-bond without an existing spark-mate that is waiting for them maybe on the other end of the galaxy. But, he noted, they needed another piece to bond completely, so they were part of a trine, just like the seekers, Starscream-Skywarp-Thundercracker... _Hope they find the third one' _

After that he continued eating his soufflé while drinking water, naturally observing the 'happy' family chatting.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Vernon was boasting his reputation and denigrating his nephew while Judy was smiling a false smile at him wearing light reddish tinted glasses that made her brownish eyes seem almost crimson. Petunia was glaring her Glare-o'-Doom-#35 at Harry while he was chatting lightly with Sam about muggle school (the BWL almost choked when the other asked bout chemistry and literature) and with Ron about garden (Ron's ecstatic mood was a little dampened by Harry's comment that the perfect garden was an imperfect one) and jobs (wishing he didn't say he wanted to be something like a policeman).

Then Sam's mother talked...

"So, Harry, is that Hogwarts' new uniform?" And all hell broke free.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-


	5. Chapter 4

I hate when files have their format changed to be posted and show spelling mistakes not present in the original document... I have to go back and correct them one by one...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

**Chapter 4: Do you believe in magic?**

"Uh... ma'am... what do you mean? Hogwarts? What's that?" asked alarmed Harry while a silence not so unlike the one you find in an ancient catacomb descended on the table.

Dudley was cowering as if Hagrid would appear at the mention of the school's name, Petunia was even paler than a vampire and Vernon assumed an ugly puce colour from head to toe, well on his not-so-merry way to an aneurysm.

On the Witwicky's front Ron was eyeing his wife's brother as to consider if he'll attack or not while Sam leaned a little to the right and forward eyeing his mother's family, except for Harry, who he was almost in front of, while moving his hand a little to his hidden wand-sling on his right sleeve.

Harry paled then, seeing Sam reaching for something, almost sure, now that it was a wand, reached for his own sending an encompassing glance to all the family.

Even Prowl was still, asking about the sanity of the woman, as he searched in internet for that term, but what does it matter an hog's wart's uniform? And could their warts be fashionable or 'hawt' like Harry with that clothes? _'Why I'm thinking about wart's when my charge could be in peril?'_

"Now, now, Harry, I knew Lily and also that school of hers, in Scotland, and about that headmaster, Algus Mumble-drop or the Quad-ditch sport of yours..." Said with twinkling eyes Judy. "Also that charming professor of yours, Flickwink I think, or the calculus teacher, that has the appropriate surname of Vector..."

Sam was now appalled at his mother's calculated mispronunciation, but seeing where it was going, he let her do it.

"It's Albus Dumbledore, Quiddich, Flitwick and that's aritman... cy..." By now, Harry new that his trice-be-damned Griffindor temper had exposed him. "How..." he whispered.

"Well, you see, my family had always been in service to a great library, well, till my parents and I transferred in Nevada, I still remember the old books that looked somewhat pathetically from the shelves, like aged dogs wondering why no one takes them for a walk..." Her voice as the thin faint song when the wind wearily sighs in the grass. "So, we met all these strangely clothed people, always searching for some esoteric book or another... so I asked one day to a beautiful red-haired girl why they were interested only about that section, then she explained all the magical world and their rules, and when I asked why she told me everything in spite of the Statute of Secrecy, she said a phrase that was like a spear-thrust: 'It's no problem, someday we'll be family, I feel it!'." Judy composed herself, melancholy still clinging in her now weeping, even if not crying, eyes.

"She was my mother, right?"

"Yes, Harry, I met her when she was twelve, I was sixteen at the time... we had a meeting at least two times a week during summer and winter holidays, that's when Vernon and Petunia met. It was hilarious how they would circle each-other as panthers before meeting under the mistletoe... after that, it became nasty..." She made a face at that memory, then told the BWL "Lily-bud taught me a useful and learn-able by non-magic folk branch of magic: Potions."

At that Sam muttered something like: "So that's why you knew how to make me the pepper-up potion..."

The thunderous cloud above Vernon suddenly exploded. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SISTER? YOU LEARNED THAT FREAKISHNESS FROM THAT FREAKISH BITCH OF A READ-HEADED HAG? HOW COULD YOU!" He bellowed like a banshee "NOT ONLY DID SHE HAD TO DIE AND HAVE THE BLASTED SWEET-ADDICTED BURDEN US WITH THAT FREAK" Here he pointed with his fat fingers at Harry "BUT SHE HAD TO CORRUPT YOU TOO!"

Petunia sneered at Judy while all the restaurant hosts were looking at them.

"So Albus sent him to you instead of us or that good fellow... Sirius, I think... or Mr. Lupin?" Judy narrowed her eyes and ignored his ranting brother. "Harry, you are coming home with us, I thought that he was exaggerating on your behaviour to make his FAT son look good, but now I think he was just abhorred by your and Sam's gift. So... " she got out of her purse pre-compiled guardianship papers ant a pen, then sent them in front of Petunia and Vernon, "Sign them and we'll go"

Harry was speechless, but nodded anyway with wet eyes.

"GOOD RIDDANCE FREAK" and with that Vernon and his wife signed the papers and bailed out of the restaurant, Dudley grabbing the last pork rib before scuttling after them

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Prowl was a little confused. '_Magic? Is that woman insane? Is there really such a power? And, if there is, why would his self appointed charge and his mate Sam have it? Is there such a thing as Sauron or any other __literary__ fiend with such a ridiculous name out of fiction? If there are, I'll blast them to the Pit and beyond if they even think about hurting little Harry!'_

A little overprotective... or not...

_'Well, now that Harry seems to be in good hands, I'm not obligated to carry that walrus...' _And a smirk settled on his lips.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

NB: "_**literary"**_ is underlined as some can mistake the presence of Sauron and co. in this fic when they wont be at all. Prowl is just asking if they are real because Magic exists.


	6. Chapter 5

As always...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Chapter 5: Mates and two new neighbours... (For the thick-headed: Bee and Prowl)

After repacking the BWL's belongings and a rather awkward and silent road-trip, Sam, Harry, and Mr. and Ms. Witwicky got home.

In the sitting-dining room, Harry was put in a love-seat with Sam while Judy seated in front of them after barking a "Ron, something to drink, NOW!" and looked at him seriously.

"Harry, how should I say this... We know of your status in Magical Britain, as you are famous all around the world..." She began, "But... Knowing my prat of a brother, I think you were more like an house elf to them... So, first rule: Don't even think about doing chores unless it's something you like, perhaps helping Ron in the garden, or doing your homework." Here she paused to drink in one gulp what Ron brought her. "Rule number two: You won't be returning to Hogwarts this year, but will go to Salem Magic School in the summer and to high-school with Sam during the year, except the afternoons where you'll go with Sam to driving school and then you'll come home and do whatever you want to do. Rule three: curfew is at 10:30pm. so be sure to come in before, except if you have some night-time ritual you have to do, in that case you should tell us at least at 8pm. Other than that, you'll room with Sam till we go to buy a new bed. Now, I'll go to bed, and I don't want to hear you till tomorrow when I'll take you two to buy your supplies for your incoming magic school months. 'Night!" And with that she got up and left.

"Is she... always like this?" asked an almost brain-frozen Harry. At an affirmative sound he just stared at Sam until he realized something: He'll be sleeping in the same bed as pervy Sam!

"So... I'll be sleeping with you tonight?" He asked with nonchalant smirk on his lips. 'After all, why can't I be a little perverted too?' Was the only reason he flirted, or so he thought... As his chibi-subconscious-self was trying to make his bearer connect the letters to form the word Soul-mate.

Sam's reaction was instantaneous: a trickle of blood rushed from his nose and Major Sam was going to march with his head high. Only sheer willpower (and the little occlumency he learned) allowed him to appear calm and flirt back: "Well, if you don't want to sleep, we'll could do something... exciting..." and scooted closer. This was followed by the thought: 'How come I'm so bold and lecherous with him?'

Blushing and grinning like a loon, Harry just said: "Maybe another time, Jet-lag is killing me..." After that he leaned closer, intending to seem sleepy and get comfortable, to tease him, but was kissed nonetheless. A sweet, butterfly-like kiss that had him close his eyes and loose track of time for the few seconds of it. The BWL was brought back by a warm and tingling sensation in from his necklace. That, had him detaching from the most pleasurable thing he did till then, just to look at his pendant, which was now glowing with a golden hue.

_Flashback_

_Dumbledore called Harry to his office after the first task of the tournament. Perhaps he had found a way to take him out of the competition!_

_But soon found himself in a mixed mood: displeased because he couldn't forfeit at all but teary and happy because he received something from his mother. A letter and a pendant._

_He re-examined it for the tenth time in 5 minutes: It was an hourglass like frame in silver with ravens and celtic design which had woven in it various runes that weren't neither nordic, nor asiatic, even if they resembled them. A jade double seven-sided pyramid that had a golden sheen if the light was right was set where the sand-filled glass would have been._

_The letter was a little puzzling, but had him thanking her for the love that she transferred not only in his protection, but also in that pendant, and for giving him a way to recognize his soul-mate. As if he was attracted to someone and kissed him making the jade warm and glowing a gold hue, that would be his soul-mate._

_Flashback end._

"What?" was Sam's only verbal response, along a disappointed and puzzled look, for the separation.

Harry soon flung himself and kissed him fervently and possessively like he was his lifeline.

When his aggressor didn't have any breath left and separated their lips, there was only a glazed look on his face that was almost comical. But soon Sam made a reality-check and looked at Harry for an explanation.

So the BWL told shyly, that would have been chick-flickish if not for the seriousness of the situation, all he knew about the pendant and received back all the infos on soul-mates and a 'little prophetic dream' by Sam. So they realized that there was a second soul-mate for them, that was near enough but couldn't find him, and... yawning went to bed.

What they didn't notice was that Judy was listening from the top of the stairs, whispering "How did you knew, Lily..."

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

The house next to the Witwicky's was for sale for many months now, so Prowl did the only thing he could do to keep an eye on his self-appointed-charge and bought it by corrupting the World Bank and forging an account large enough to keep it for many years to come. It was a two two story, Victorian style house who clashed with the rest of the neighbour but had a homey feeling to it. It had four bedrooms, an art/study room and two bathrooms on the second floor and a library, a kitchen, a den, a toilet and a dining room on the bottom. It was in sunny colours on the outside with black tiles on the roof and the shutters in light blue like the windows' frame.

'A very bumblebee-tuned house!' thought Prowl after seeing it. 'After I'll sign the contract, I'll have to go get him! Why the hell didn't he come here sooner? What is he doing in Carson City?'

After that he departed to get his wayward almost-son to get him to his charge.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

A youth was exploring the Nevada State Museum about the silver mining and natural history of the area.

Pale hands peeked from a very long sleeved black hoodie with a bumblebee flying about drawn on it. Scrawny, maybe enough muscle-filled to be not considered underweight, his complexion pale and blue, almost glowing eyes: it would have been an eerie sight if not for the bubbly excitement he exuded. Tight black leather thigh-hugging pants with thin lateral sun-yellow lines and black and yellow sport shoes, he resembled truly an humanized 'bee. Gold hairs peeked from the donned hoodie with two ink-black bangs framing a very cute face, comparable to a younger, and less defined David, he wasn't paying attention to the two girls that separated from the class-trip just to ogle him. In reality he was chatting online with Prowl.

His father-figure, the mother-hennish one, was coming to get him to bring him to his charge... He couldn't wait! Also, they discussed the fact that he was going to parade as Prowl's adopted son, while Jazz, if he'll arrive in less than an year, was going to (_Finally!_ he almost shouted in his head) be his other daddy... All the while, 'Hide, Optimus and Rachet-the-hatchet were going to try to set up a base near Tranquillity...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

In Vault 1067, the Evans' Vault, an entity was almost moping... And who would have thought that the creator of an entire race could just mope in the darkness...

Yes, the All-Spark was moping in an underground vault in the most secure establishment of the Wizarding World for the 13 years...

You see, Lily was an unspeakable and, before conceiving Harry, had been stationed in the sub-department of Ancient Artefact Analysis (or A3, for short) as head of the collaboration between Magicals and Muggle in "Project Cube". Muggles would receive various knowledge and advancements while giving the Unspeakables workers and security from prying eyes.

What happened when she got pregnant? She had to return in England to her husband and leave the Cube behind... or not! What she noticed while studying the Artefact was that it responded very well to Magic, almost like it interpreted the will of the caster and tried to get the desire done. She discovered that when she first had examined it with a simple scanning charm sporting all the curiosity she always displayed within Flitwick's classes: she almost collapsed of information overload. So she did what NO ONE should or could have done in normal circumstances... She created a clone of the Cube with the Geminio spell and brought home the original under a shrinking charm and saying that it was a reproduction to study the runes on it. Mind you, she didn't steal it: the artefact was just borrowed for further studies, after all everyone concurred that the hieroglyphs where present in many of the magical ruins through out all the world... And maybe she could get them keyed in her experimental wards...

During Lily's pregnancy, the All-Spark observed the tiny life that was forming and decided that he, as it definitely would grow male, would be another surrogate son and would do well (with some little adjustments) as its last sparked 'bot Bumblebee's spark-mate... the only two problems were: a) the child would already have another human spark-mate (but it was solved as a Trine); b) the distance in light-years and species between Harry and 'Bee was too great... This one was solved a little differently...

_Flashback (about Harry's 11th month)_

_"LILY!" shouted James "HARRY'S A NATURAL ANIMAG... WHAT THE HELL?" and almost fainted when instead of an animal he became a metallic skeletal being with glowing jade eyes set in a unblemished silver plain humanoid mask and black and silver lithe frame that had seven floating runes done in magic and a strange metal that resembled lightning-bugs circling him without aim._

_He didn't change for three hours and Lily was ready to switch to drastic measures... but he turned back like nothing happened._

_That was also the first time the cube talked to Harry... Even if Harry didn't understand almost anything, the Cube gave him some subconscious knowledge in science and Cybertronian language and culture, so he'll just tap in them when needed (like his Parseltongue, acquired after the V incident...)._

_Lily just chalked it up to her newly upgraded studies on the artefact giving off some energy that gave her baby just a strange... Automata-magus ability instead of Animagus, shook her head and went to calm down a still frantic James._

_Flashback ends_

But now? What is a powerful being like itself to do without a conversational creature to talk to it and it's clone being misused like those of S7 were doing? Just mope and wait for Harry to come get it out...

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Chapter End.


	7. Chapter 6

So... I had little time to work on this chap... don't kill me yet...

Same disclaimers as before

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Chapter 06: Atlas rd. and welcome to the neighbourhood.

The morning after Harry woke up spooned by his mate. This time, unlike the rest of the previous summers, he didn't need to take the Dreamless potion he got from Madam Pomphrey. Sleep had come and stayed steady till 7.34 am, or so said the bright red numbers on Sam's clock.

He would go with Judy at nine am to buy his supplies to the USA's version of Diagon Alley while Sam had to go to SSoM (Salem School of Magic) for his last two days of school... in about 15 minutes now...

Sam groaned and strengthened his hold on the BWL, but Harry was more stubborn. Pressing himself against Sam's chest and grinding his ass on the other's morning wood, his companion groaned again, this time in pleasure, before sleepily opening his eyes.

Realizing that he was sleeping with someone else in his bed, but not who was there with him, Samuel bolted from his bed only to fall on his butt while the Potter heir was blushing, embarrassed by having an hard on against him for the first time and what he did in equal parts, while laughing at his sparkmate's fall.

Sam got his bearings and flung himself on Harry kissing and tickling him while brushing his erection on his partner's ass.

The youngling was in a conundrum: blow from all pent up laughter that was stifled by the lips kissing him from behind or becoming a pool of goo from the heavy petting they were doing.

"Sam, you're late! Don't make me come get you!" was what made them groan in annoyance: Ronald's bellows could wake up the dead!

"Okay, Okay, Dad! I'm going!"

"And don't molest Harry!"

Sam scrambled off his mate and was clothed with a flick of his wand. After that he bent over the Bwl and kissed him longingly on the lips.

"See you later, Love..." and teleported away.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

When Prowl reached Carson City, and most importantly 'Bee, he recreated his holoform and cuffed Bumblebee's one gaining an indignant yelp and a commed 'Hey!' that were answered by his _father's_ deeper baritone:

"That was for not coming directly to Tranquillity..." then hugged him in his iron grip."Now, c'mon, 'Bee... let's go home... in three hours the movers should arrive..."

So they just shimmered out of existence when no one was seeing and departed towards Tranquillity.

"So... your charge is there... why didn't you go to him before?"

Bee just chirped in response.

"Shy? What do you mean you're too shy to do meet him?"

One more chirp followed this time by a warble.

Prowl swerved suddenly "So... he's cute and you'd just smother him in... kisses? Oh... Primus' right servos! You're the third? Ratchet will kill you... and possibly me after that... How in the pit

did you get not one, but two human spark-mates? We are doomed..."

'bee almost went off-road at that.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

"Har-har, go on, go into the damn make-up store!" Judy's nonsense tone was final.

"But... why do I have to? It's full of perverted leering women and a... is that a drag-queen? What the hell did I do to you?"

"Because it's where the entrance to Atlas rd is! You twit! And ignore Bianca, she's... He's just drooling over your leather trousers! Well... and maybe your eyes too... and maybe..." Judy trailed off.

"And where in the world is the entrance? Behind a shelf? In their toilet?" Sniped the bwl trying to hide behind his would be mother-in-law.

Nonetheless Ms. Metal-baseball-bat-of-the-year dragged the recalcitrant boy in the shop and went directly to the drag... I mean... Bianca.

"Bianca, my dearest friend and partner in shopping, I-d like for you to meet Harry-bear here, my son's soul-mate and expert in DADA..."

Alarmed Harry said "Judy! What the _H _are ya..."but a hand over his mouth blocked him.

"So... The Harry Potter is a poof after all... welcome to the club, kiddo! And please, don't do anything your Aunt Bianca wouldn't do to that eye-candy, OK?" The drag queen also pinched him in the cheek.

"And that's to say do everything at least nine times each month, coming from her, Har-har, and learn all you can from trashy novels and visit regularly the red-light district to learn..." Was the helpful comment from a patron, giving our poor Potter a redder then a ruby blush.

"Please, stop teasing him and give them the damn perfume, Clarisse!" rebuked another patron.

"P-perfume? Why? I don't..."

"Judy clamped her hand over his mouth and whispered : "The perfume is a portkey, don't worry!" and he silenced himself.

Goodbyes and a portkey later the found themselves in a large, busy and pale blue road lined with modern and ancient-looking shops and bazaars, each of them different from the other in colour, size and ethnicity. _'Salus' optometry'_, _Faustus' arcanery_, _Drakonian fire-smit_, _The Fast and the Snitch_, _Glasscrown's jewellery_, _Aralia's furnitures_, _Gringotts' 34th branch_...

Finally a name Harry recognized! Not that it was difficult to imagine what Aralia's and Glasscrown's did... Hell... Even the Fast and the Snitch should be easy to imagine what sold... Must be a muggle-born that opened it...

A quick cart-ride in Gringotts and a heave later Harry found himself shoved in the furniture's store to find his new bedroom with a _'And remember to find a bed big enough for you and __Sammy, I think the basement will have do be cleaned up for space! So don't worry!'_

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

"So this is the house... what do you think, 'bee? Do you like it?" Prowl's baritone could soothe and enraged mammoth.

_'That's the way (ha ha, ha ha) I like it (ha ha, ha ha)' _filtered trough the Camaro's speakers.

"And where do you want your room to be? Just a pretence bedroom, I know, but..."

_'Standing on the rooftops, Everybody scream your heart out.'_ and '_Spinning around, I'm underground, I fell down...' _blared this time and Prowl just shrugged like saying _'If you want the attic and the basement to yourself, what can I say? Go on...'_

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

When Harry got out of the shop, almost a bazaar, really, he was the proud owner of a King-sized, three-persons bed (complete with eight sets of Acromantula-silk linen), three wardrobes, three desks, three comfy chairs, a huge sofa, two alchemical compact-sized labs and two highest-end tech stations all filled to the brim of components and mats...( and if you asked him why would he need all that he'd just shrug and say "Just a hunch") all in sleek mirror-black with bee-yellow, emerald and Persian-blue luminescent Tron lines etched in them.

After that Judy just dragged him to the arcanery to buy enchanted lights, pens, erasers and also a red haired, golden eyed, talking seely plush he just fell in love with. Interesting quality of the lights was that they were reproductions of will-o'-the-wisps that could float and reach 'Supernova' luminescence (_'Useful in case of DE related situations' _he thought)while the seely doll was charmed to help its owner in keeping a workplace tidy or, in case it was gifted to a child, to keep his room at least liveable. Harry named it Nocker, or Noc for short.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Meanwhile Sam was at school being chewed upon by Miles...

"How could you not call me! You found your soulmate and he's not a prick! I have that Neanderthal, that dickhead... that damn jock and you get the petite, gorgeous one! And you, I repeat, didn't call me to tell me right after you found out? Not cool, 'bro, not cool!"

Sam responded incensed : "Hey! I know, I'm sorry, but it has been an heck of a day yesterday, did you know my uncle is narwhal sized and my cousin is like a fat walrus? I mean the are FAT and MEAN they had murderous eyes when they found I'm a wizard! Like me and Harry were the bottom pieces of scum of the world... like he'd be happy for our demise, do you imagine a tap-dancing narwhal and walrus over our graves? It was ridiculous! I wanted to hex them just to have some reprieve! And about Trent, you know he's the way..."

"He is because he doesn't know we are wizards and know we have a soul-mate, that can be either gender regardless of our own, and he's homophobic only because of his bastard of a father and uncles are in the still unpunished and large Gay-beatings-club... I know Sam, I just wish he'd just ignore me, at least I wouldn't have to dream of his taunts every mundane-school year's night! My only reprieve is here at Salem's... And when I go back in high-school he's there to taunt me because I'm so stupid I have to take summer-classes to keep up with our workload..." continued Miles crestfallen.

"But you and I know we have the second and third place in the student's top scores, only Miky is better then us! And try to ignore him, or say outright to him that he seems to like you so much he can't leave you alone..."

"Already tried that..."

_Flashback, last mundane-school year, Halloween_

_Miles,wearing his most formal wizarding robes, Merlin-blue with silver linings and runes on the cuffs, was strolling down a short cut to the __Samhain Celebration Party at Sam's when he almost got trampled by a mountain dressed as a vampire with only an open golden Paisley dress vest, open black dress shirt and black slacks with matching black and gold dress shoes._

_Drool-face-mode active at the giant abs and pectorals, Miles did a change-mode: Scowl-mk7 when he saw who the Adonis, albeit one with ceramic fangs and fake-blood from mouth to chin, was... Trent DeMarco..._

"_Lancaster, what the fuck are ya doing in that tooth-fairy costume? Showing your faggot nature?"_

"_DeMarco! Just leave me alone! Or are you stalking me to get a date?"_

_He was grabbed by Trent and slammed against the left wall, the only thing keeping him upright being the strong hands of his soul-mate. Expecting a beating he closed his eyes... and received the shock of his life when he was kissed softly, languidly, by softer than they look lips. It lasted less time then they both liked and t__heir cheeks were like the blushing clouds._

_The jock let the nerd go and whit a "If you tell someone... I'll neuter you!" he was gone._

_ End Flashback_

"But it didn't work... okay, then just try to avoid him."

And they just left it at that.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

A/N: So... I know I didn't update for some time, but I didn't have the mind to write anything... I had to take care of my dying grandfather and after that of my not so healthy but living grandmother... who died the 27th of June... so it has been two damned years, in which I uploaded two rewritten chapters and wrote this one that wasn't betaed by anyone, but I think I did a good job so far... also, search: 'gold paisley dress vest', 'Port Authority Twill Dress Shirt', 'Geoffrey Beene Mens Flat Front Performance Dress Pants' and 'Stacy Adams Men's Sondrio Oxford' (Just change the white part with gold paisley) in 'amazon dot com' and you have Trent's vampire costume, just remember to keep open the shirt and the vest.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry about all the delays and a (not so)short chapter, but I'm juggling school, doctors, three funerals of great friends and biting plot-bunnies, forgive meeeeeee!

Same disclaimers as before

**Time for a little rant:**

**For all the writers out there:**

**1- It's Canon, not Cannon, you're not shooting your characters to the moon, it's like the Canon in D Major from Pachelbel, why do you think they called the photo company that? Because they wanted to be the Canon for photo development! Also it derives from the Italian word Canone, or if you want the church term Canonico (in English is Canonical, did you ever hear the term Cannonical? Okay, Catholics have always been a little warmongering, but not so much that they coined the term Cannon before the invention!)**

**2- It's tome, not tomb, even if the book is really ancient, it's really difficult to store a mummy in it, or any other corpse, for that matter, or is now Lara Croft a Librarian? Except for that movie parody 'The Librarian'... **

**3- It's Airplane, not Airoplane or Aeroplane... Aereoplano is in Italian (so last one could derive from this one), Aviòn is in Spanish, Avion is in French, Vivamus is in Latin (when did they have airplanes, google translate?) and Flugzeug is in German... so where the hell did you find that spelling!**

**Sorry for this rant.**

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Chapter 07: Trouble begins... a most powerful Evanesco... and Mates!

Location: SOCCENT Forward Operations Base, Qatar.

Returning back to SOCCENT after a mission behind enemy lines, Captain Lennox and his squad began discussing what they were going to do once they got home to the States. As usual, tech officer JorgeFig talked about his mom's cooking in _really fast_ Spanish, Sergeant Robert Epps commented that he'll never accept a dinner invitation to Fig's house (ugh! Crocodile meat!) and First Sergeant Donnelly reminisced about flat beer, cold hot dogs and baseball on weekends. When asked about what he wanted to do, Will replied that he only wanted to hold his baby girl for the first time, to which his men teased him for his sappy sentiment.

In the com- room Will got the link to his home going and was... '_greeted_' by he frosty eyes of his wife. Her expression made him pale in two seconds flat.

"W-what h-happened, S-Sarah?" If her face was any indication, his worst fears had come true.

Her eyes gained a more hellish quality "Your... Spawn got all by herself the plush toys from your _dear_ mother... by making them zoom by the other side of the house... while my parents where watching her with me. You should find the divorce papers ready by your commander. Sign them and send them, the decision is final. Annabelle is at your cousin, Delphina. She got here two hours ago and will take care of her till you get back. I'm moving back to Colorado Springs with my parents." With that she ended the call not letting him even get a word in.

Knowing he would crash there on the floor if he didn't do anything to keep his mind from falling apart, he looked around himself before taking a little glass vial with a aqua blue liquid that had a fog-like substance floating above it and downed it in one go. Instantly his features calmed and he went in search for the commanding officer of the base, he had, after-all, some documents to sign.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Bumblebee arrived first at his new home, gaining the stares of the neighbors as they couldn't see who was driving the sleek new car with the tinted black windows. Was it the handsome man from the day before yesterday? His fiancee? A friend?

When his holoform got out of the car, a trio of giggling girls that were passing by wolf-whistled and he just smiled apologetically and signed to a (hastily added behind his back) rainbow wrist-band with embroidered in black italics 'Out and Proud' and tapped his throat and gave a 'mute, sorry' gesture with his left hand while his right fumbled with a (also hastily made) key-holder.

The girls just gave a disappointed sigh,waved, and left continuing their previous talk about, strangely enough to the transformer, how all cute guys were either gay, taken or 'robots' or any combinations of them. _'And I'm all of them at the same time'_, he mused, jokingly.

Prowl arrived just a little later, and, while he began when he got in com range, he began berating his son for speeding so much and not waiting for him while he got to the front door and opened it, just to keep the appearances, you know...

Not an hour later, he was sitting on the windowsill of his bedroom looking at the street that he saw a old red Clio park in front of the house of his future charge. Out of it got a woman in her late forties and a boy with black hair and pale complexion. The youth should be about the same age of his Sam, and had a certain appeal to his eyes. That got him thinking about what Prowl said when they were driving here. The bastard, and even if he was his father figure, sometimes he just was a right bastard, just closed all coms after a while that he was politely asking (read continuously whining),what he meant when he told him that he had not only one, but two humans as mates.

That's why he just sped past him and got to the Victorian house ten minutes before the protector.

Maybe the fact that he had two humans as mates was why he had a more advanced holoform, capable of withstanding touch and carrying things, generating heat and using aerial humidity to imitate sweat, and, after a bit of self experimentation, even blood, pressure, pulse and more... _'tasty, spicy and salty'_ fluids could be reproduced, even if doing so spent his energy supplies fare faster than he liked... damn the lack of energon on Earth! Refocusing on the duo that were on the lawn in front of the Witwicky's residence taking many bags out of the car.

Making a split decision he dematerialized and reconstructed his form behind the front door, grabbed the Sony Xperia tablet from the entrance console table and got out to help the pair.

The raven-haired beauty was the first to notice him and pivoted on his heels startled. The woman turned with a little more composure but still surprised. She was the one to ask, none too gently: "Well, and who the hell are you?! Did you want to give us an heart-attack?!"

'bee just took his tablet and the pen and wrote that he was sorry that he startled them but wanted to help them, he was their new neighbor, living in front of them, he was mute after a fight gone wrong in a Gov building he was visiting with his parents and that he came to help them so he could meet them and know them better as he didn't know anyone here.

Having used all the space on the screen he gave the tablet to the curious pair and waited.

Judy gave it back and, warmer than before, said to him: "Well, thanks, we could use the help, but you didn't say your name, I'm Judy Witwicky nee Dursley and this is Harry Potter, my son's boyfriend. I hope you're not one of the boys who's squeamish about same sex relationship... else I have my titanium baseball bat indoor that is ready!" And here she had her patented hell-glint.

The transformer just blinked, scribbled his pretend name of Isaac Garrison, to call him Bumblebee or 'bee, and that he had two adopted dads and some uncles that where paired up... gave the tablet to Judy and putting again his right hand behind his back, like he was getting something out of his back pocket, materialized the band he had previously and put it on.

While Judy just nodded and gave him back the Xperia, Harry gave him a smile that bordered to a laugh and told him: "'bee, please, follow me, for now it's only just these bags to get in, the rest is going to be delivered tomorrow." That said, he handed 'Isaac' two bags that the blonde could take in one hand, so that he had the left one free for his speaking aid, took his share of bags and followed his future mother-in-law inside.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Will got to Colonel Sharp's office in two minutes sharp and knocked. When he got a rough and tired "Come in!" he entered and, snapping to attention, stated grade, name and purpose of his visit.

The Colonel just told him "At ease, Lennox, sit down and think well before signing these papers."

But he just, still affected by the calming potion, sat and put his full name on the papers.

That done, he just gave back the papers and looked at his senior officer.

"Is there anything else, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. As you know, I'm part of the M-force program of marines, m-RECON division in particular. I formally request to begin using my full repertoire of skills, instead of just the passive ones. I got a type seven sixth sense, certified by the Moste Occulte Accademy of San Francisco, and it's on full alert since this morning. I first thought it was because of these papers, but the sensation is still..."

The Colonel eyed him warily. "If you are sure, I give you permission to use all except tier four and up dark magic. That's something that could release something that no one here can contain safely."

William got up from the chair and snapped back to attention and began to thank the Colonel when the base was rocked by a very strong explosion.

"Speak of the devil..." he muttered running out of the door.

When he reached the observation bay on the third floor of the command building, he just stared at the gigantic robot that was attacking his comrades.

The humanoid mechanical being appeared made of helicopter parts and had red eyes and a purple insignia in a stylized face with a triangular plate over the mouth. The bullets just bounced off some sort of field and the monster seemed to have an unlimited source of ammo.

His mind was already categorizing all the weak points and where to cast to get through the shield so that he could get to them before Colonel Sharp stopped at his left and ordered him to do something.

Done with his calculations, he apparated on the roof of the command center, took aim with his ebony, Hungarian horntail heartstring, 12 inches wand and let out a string of: "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA, FULGIS SAGITTA, GLADIUS TERRIS, GLACIUS TERRIBILIS!" _that unleashed first a concussive blast that made the beast stagger, then a thunderbolt descended from the clear sky and fried the shields, a blade of obsidian rock almost cut off its tendons and frost began to form an ice cage over the being. Blackout recovered and aimed his cannons towards his attacker and fired, but the wizard just raised again the wand and shouted "_SCUTUM REVERTENS_" sending the projectiles back. His reserves dwindling and noting that the metal beast was regenerating he tried to overpower one last trick: "_EVANESCO MAXIMO MECHANICUS IN SIBERIA" _and the being vanished with a pop in the cold tundra.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

**I should end it here, but I'm on a roll! Let's see if you find something familiar...**

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Miles, Miky and a reluctant Sam (that wanted to just get home to His-Harry) were sitting at the local diner drinking on a diet coke (Mikaela), a strawberry shake with chocolate flakes (Miles) and a sour cherry home-made beverage (Sam) discussing their summer projects.

Miky wanted to expand on her charm essay on magical prosthesis and create ones more realistic and that could be used even on muggles without the Statute interfering. Miles was studying the interactions of electricity and magic to create a interface between the two so that the muggle appliances didn't have to be stripped bare to be converted for magical environments and viceversa, and Sam was poring his mind over an alchemical compound he made following a very old recipe, with not so standard runic language and a little too advanced aritmancy to be the run of the mill advanced Flamellian alchemy he studied, that he modernized a little. The original result was a purple-pink fluorescent viscous material that could be only described as either raw magic or gelified-energy. His mod made the substance much more concentrated but more unstable and of a honeydew shade, with golden particles rarely floating about. All their researches tied over this as a possible fuel or catalyst for the enchantments needed. His first test had been a _blast! __**Literally!**_ As in: he blew up Alchemy lab 5 at school by using a drop of it to cast a dusting charm on a broom!

Looking at the time Sam saw that it was almost 4:45 p.m. and Harry should have arrived home by that time, so he said his goodbyes and went home.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Meanwhile 'bee was speechless, while Harry was giving him the tour of the house, he had been feeling a little tingling on the holoform's 'skin, like static, all the time. He didn't mention it even when the sweet thing in front of him looked at him in concern and asked if there was anything wrong. When they reached the boys' room there was on Sam's desk a glass test tube of a honeydew clear liquid with golden flecks suspended swirling in it. When he approached it, curiosity winning another time, all clicked, It was the purest, most refined and concentrated form of Energon he had ever seen! How did they find it? He had to know! But first he commed his findings to Prowl, who just crashed with our BFF BSOD at the news.

Then he grabbed the tablet and scribbled his questions about the liquid:

-What is it?

-Where did you find it?

-Can I study it?

To which Harry just told him that the compound was Sam's summer project and he did it by modifying very old instructions in an old tome to use more modern instruments for it's creation, so he had to ask his boyfriend if he could study it.

Bumblebee just pouted and dropped his shoulders at that.

To comfort him the BWL reached out grinning a Cheshire cat smile and patted him on the head like one would an inconsolable Labrador puppy.

They both cracked up laughing.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Obliviators did their job in the SOCCENT base and left. The new memory left behind was that Lennox and his squad used Sabot rounds, that they tested in the aftermath on scrap metal left behind by the mech, to make it flee after sustaining damage to the shield generators and the weapons systems. The real events happened that were recorded, remained only in the minds of Colonel Sharp, the magicals and squibs on base, and the data chips that where sent to the President to assess the situation and deal with a certain Sector Seven and the Department of Mysteries of the Enclave.

Will and his squad, as a reward god medals to the valor demonstrated and were sent back on USA soil to train the troops in case some other would appear on American soil.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

When Sam apparated in his home, he did it so silently and perfectly that he lost balance from the stupor. How in the seventh bowl of hell did he do that! Even with Harry so close to him, he at least stumbled and did a muffled gunshot boom! Well, food for the thought for another time, now it's snogging time with his other half!

He crept upstairs from the basement he apparated in and silently went up to his room.

The door was open and on his bed was his mate laughing himself silly with a blonde teen seated in his desk chair like he belonged there, with his handsome features and silent, '_He's mute, I wonder what happened'_ laughter. The young stranger turned towards him and their eyes locked. The world disappeared from around the Witwicky heir in a blur of color while past, present and possible futures appeared before his mind's eye. He blonde boy wasn't all that appeared, but didn't mean any harm to them. A protector to both, a mate, a lover, a father and a mentor all rolled in a being of hard-light and oh-so-much-more. In his ears the whispers of wars and victories roared, from futures past, made all by a spark of life so bright it almost blinded his senses and scrambled his mind.

What he couldn't know, as he was in a deep trance, was that his prophet eyes were shining, their brown almost gold, pupils dilated and opalescent. 'bee sprang from the chair to help the oscillating teen in case he was going to fall. He knew that his charge was having a vision only because he was comparing folklore over the net in overdrive and stumbled on many representations of it happening, well, many movie CG animations of it, but still it was enough similar to draw comparisons.

Harry instead was panicking over:

1- Was this Statute of Secrecy breach?

2- What was the vision about?

The only prompt reaction he had was that of blocking 'Isaac' from touching the seer and telling him to back of, or he could have damaged Sam by distracting him with an external stimulus.

Not a minute later, The teen snapped out of the trance and just told his mate to "Get the pendant, Harry!" and looking to the blonde guy he gestured to the bed and motioned at the holoform to sit.

"I know what you are, and what's your mission. I know also something else, but I need Harry's pendant to demonstrate it to you two." A wide eyed Bumblebee did as asked "Or at leas to Harry, to you it's relatively simpler, your dad, Prowl, told you already, so there's no real need to do it again."

Knowing what he was speaking of from the knowledge gained by the visions, the scout just nodded.

The Boy Who Lived came back from the den downstairs where he was studying his mother's pendant with the aid of Sam's Rune books. Right when he entered, the jade double seven-sided pyramid flared to life for the second time with a now brighter, warmer and tinglier. The glow encompassed the three, and when it passed they found themselves spooning on the bed, Harry between the taller teens. "What the..."

"He's the other one, Harry, we're a triad. I've seen it, but you wouldn't have believed it if it didn't come from the pendant. Also, he isn't human, as his father isn't."

At that Harry tensed as if he had been betrayed and 'bee snuggled closer nuzzling against his nape apologetically. He let out a warble and some clicks in cybertronian that only Harry, strangely, could comprehend: _**"I'm sorry my mate, but I couldn't reveal myself, I'm not from this world, and humans fear what they don't know. Please, forgive me, I didn't know for sure you were mine."**_

Harry answered _**"Okay, I forgive you, 'bee"**_ leaving agape the other two.

-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-SxHxB-

Fin.

And now I'm being a bastard, lol.


End file.
